madridgalleryfandomcom-20200214-history
Is Jose Mourinho good for Real Madrid?
Jose Mourinho or the ‘Special one’ is certainly special in more ways than one, much was expected of the manager when he took over Real Madrid, he had a very fine season with Inter the season before, he won the sensational treble with the Italian club, players like Materazzi cried and hugged the manager to bid adieu to the special one, this goes to show that that manager takes no time to establish a bond with the players which is great. Every great manager has complete control over the dressing room and Mourinho is one manager who certainly succeeds in doing so. Mourinho is very passionate about what he does, there are very fine examples of the same, after the first leg against Barcelona the manager was restricted from sitting in his dugout and later handed a five match ban, this again goes to show that he is very passionate and wants to win all the time. He won Madrid the Copa del Rey title in his first season which is quite an achievement considering the fact that the team defeated Barcelona in the final, many consider Barcelona as the best team in the world. The right mixture of youth and experience is very important and under Mourinho many youngsters have made their debut, this again goes to show that the manager wants young players to play for the first team. He was instrumental in the signings of Ricardo Carvalho and Mesut Ozil from Chelsea and Werder Bremen respectively and both players had a very impressive season, Ozil was instrumental in creating several goals and Ricardo Carvalho’s defending ability was a very big boon for the club, this goes to show that the manager knows what players to sign, he is sagacious and knows how to hold the team together and get the best out of them. Mourinho got his tactics wrong against Barcelona in the first EL CLASICO of the season, Barcelona defeated Real Madrid 5-0 at the Nuo Camp, the team also failed to perform consistently throughout the season as a result of which Barcelona won the La Liga, after the first leg defeat Mourinho changed his tactics and defeated Barcelona in the Copa del Rey, the team played well against Barcelona in the Champions League also but the sending off of Pepe changed the whole complexion of the tie, this goes to show that the manager learns from his mistakes and does not repeat the same mistakes over and over again like few other managers. The track record of the manager speaks for itself; he has won at least one trophy in a year with every club that he has managed to date. He won the Champions League with FC Porto; he won the Champions League again with Inter Milan. His home record also speaks for itself; he has the most enviable home record. Is he good for Real Madrid? Yes, he is certainly good for the club; he has a lot to prove to fans and he will do it in the seasons to come.